Danny Phantom Episode 1 Bounty
by page-to-page
Summary: So this is only a trial, I want to see if people would be interested in it before I start getting really into the story. I want to try and write it in the form of episodes which means there is going to be a lot of dialogue. Hope u guys like it, I present to you episode 1: Bounty


Episode 1: Bounty (Part 1)

Introduction

The door slam open, an old friend but mostly an enemy floated in his face cover by the shadow of his hood and his cape hiding everything else. The bar filled with the most feared ghost of the ghost zone felt silent staring at the intruder that only revile a mischievous smile. None dare continued their fight, it's was this western feeling when a stranger walks in your home.

''I need someone to find me this girl.'' The new arrival took out a bounty from under his cape.

''That's a really high price, what so special about her'' The one who spoke was known has the ghost zone best hunter, Skulker.

''That's not important, what those matter is that she can help bring Danny Phantom destruction.''

The whole room groaned with in interest, getting the price and the chance to watch their worst enemy fall was definitely an opportunity hard to miss.

''And how exactly does she connect with him'' Skulker asked suspicious.

The stranger smile turned larger and his eyes glowed red. Now that he had everyone attention, it's was time for him to explain his plan.

Story

She wished she could just lose them, at least find a place to transform back to human form but that couple of hunters wouldn't leave her alone for a second. Not that she was really scared of them, for some reason their weapons didn't work on her which got them seriously annoyed and even more determinate in catching her. The problem was that they were wasting her time and she really needed to find Danny before she gets capture by someone she was truly terrified of. She flew toward a familiar alley, she knew there was an old abandon house in the back, she could get into a room transform and sneak out from a window, but before she could even enter, she got couth in a net. Dam it so close!

''Ah! Got you ghost!'' An enthusiastic voice cried. ''Danny is going to be so proud!

She then recognized them, there were Danny's parents. She should of have known, there had been so much pictures of Maddie in Vlad's lab, but I guess when you're getting paranoid about your safety, you don't pay good attention at faces. Lately, all she could think about was saving her own skin and warning Danny about her bad feeling. That's why she needed to phase out of this net but this time the trap work and her powers didn't have any effects. Soon, she was drag into the Fenton RV. She looked around for any chance of escape but the Fenton's were well equipped.

''So what kind of ghost are you?'' Danny's dad observed her like she was a rare creature caged at the zoo.

Maddie stared suspiciously at the logo on her captive ghost chest, ''Oh, no'' the young girl though. If the Fenton's found out her secret there reaction would be probably ten times worst than if she was any ordinary ghost. The young halfa felt like she were the most unlucky person in the world. The man she had once call father turned out to have only used her not caring what would happen, then he tried to melt her and now even after he had disappeared in space she still felt hunted. Not even an month after the desasteroid, ghost from all over the ghost zone started hunting her trying to claim a bounty some unknown person had place on her head.

. . .

Nasty Burger had always been there favorite hangout, but ever since Danny's secret got out the place seemed crowded beside Valerie work there and Danny wasn't anxious on crossing path with her anytime soon. He was surprise she hadn't try killing him yet. Even school got somehow more unconfutable than it ever had been, Danny felt like he was always being stared at. He found out that the worst thing than having Dash bully you, is having him trying to be your friend. Things just became so awkward, just walking on the street with Sam and Tucker felt complicated. He kept his head down nervously holding Sam's hand.

''Danny, you're hurting my hand.'' Sam spoke patiently but with a hint of annoyance.

He looked up confused, apologize and loosen his grip. The only good news was that the ghost attacks had calmed ever since. It was so calm it was scary, so maybe there was something to worry about.

''Am I the only one who finds it strange there barely had any ghost problem ever since the desasteroid?'' He asked his girlfriend and best friend.

''I wouldn't worry about it; there gonna start hunting again trust me they never stay away. For now, it makes us vacations.'' Tucker responded trying to beat his flappy bird record.

That didn't make Danny feel any better. Suddenly, a loud squeak of wheels was heard turning the corner and the Fenton RV zoomed in front of the Fenton Work. Danny's parents came out with both different reactions, Jack jump with excitement giving the impression that something was stuck in his pants but Maddie looked lost in though.

''Danny! My man!'' Jack cried out. ''Come check this out!''

''They caught a ghost?'' Sam asked surprised.

The trio approached the RV unsure; Danny knew his mom was a great huntress maybe even a terrifying amazing huntress but his dad always had the gift of slowing her down and messing up the hunting. Not that she ever complain or that he Danny complained either, he was actually grateful for the number of time his dad screw ups saved his life. The point was, his parents had never been successful at catching a ghost, and if there were an actual captive one in there RV it would be a first. Jack hurried behind the green and silver RV joining his son with a hug.

''Check this out, we had a hard time catching her but we did it'' Jack announced letting go of his son and move to unlock the doors.

''None of our weapons worked on her.'' Maddie was lost in thoughts. '' I made some checks Jack and her ecto-plasmic signature was too familiar to Danny's that why it wouldn't shoot.

After they had found out about their son secret, the Fenton's had modified their weapons in function that it would recognize Danny. That way they wouldn't accidently shoot there son in the middle of action. The idea was perfect since each ghost had a different ecto-plasmic signature, it was the first time Danny heard that the weapons didn't work on another ghost.

''Not only that, but she looked like Danny.'' Maddie added. ''Didn't you notice Jack, she wear his logo on her chest.''

Danny's eyes widen, he pushed his dad and block the door. Everyone looked at him confused, even Sam and Tucker.

''Confetti!'' Danny cried out of panic. ''We need to celebrate this! There's a confetti canon on my desk, upstairs, in my room!''

''Good thinking Danny!'' Jack cried with joy. ''Go and get it!''

''No!'' You guys get it. I'll stay here and make sure she doesn't escape!''

Maddie look at her son not sure of what he was up to, but before she could ask any question her husband gab her arm and ran into their house. Once his parent were out of sight, Danny sign and open the doors, accept he didn't find the ghost he was expecting. Tied under a net was the box ghost struggling with an old rag in his mouth so he couldn't cried his usual ''Beware!''

''Not bad, uh!'' A female voice announced from behind the three confused teens.

They turned to find a younger female version of Danny smiling at them. Her bright blue eyes staring at them, knowing she just did something really tricky.

''Dani! What are you doing here? Did you?'' He looked back and forth between the RV and his old friend.

''Your parents can be really oblivious, they were so distracted they didn't notice anything'' Dani laughed.

''But still, how?'' Danny said impressed.

She wave her hand has if saying ''later'' as the Fenton's parents came back. Jack approached grumbling that there was no confetti canon.

''Oh, I guess I got confused?'' Danny lied. ''Oh, now I remember! I used it for something else, sorry.''

Jack Fenton made his way into the RV only to find the wrong ghost. He dumped the box ghost on the ground in front of Danny staring at his wife.

''I was sure it was girl…'' He said confused.

''Maybe it's a shape sifter'' Danny was getting way to good at lying to his parents.'' I had to deal with one before.''

''I guess that would explain a lot…'' Maddie said not completely convinced.

Tucker brought out the Fenton thermos and passes it to Danny. He just started opening the cap when his mother put on hand on it.

''If it's really a shape sifter,'' She said softly. '' it might be interesting to study it.''

''No, there tricky, it's probably just going to cause us trouble'' Danny replied.

Before anyone could make another argument, he sucked the box ghost inside the thermos once again. Thought, you got to give credit to that guy, no matter how much time he had epically failed, he never gives up. He gave the thermos to his parents who went back inside.

''They didn't even notice me, told you they were oblivious.'' Dani announced.

The four teens laughed together, Danny's parents weren't the best at seeing things even if they were right under their nose. After all, Danny had been able to hide his half ghost side for a long time and it would probably still be that way if Jazz wouldn't have open her mouth.

''So why are you here anyways?'' Danny asked knowing that Dani never show up without a reason.

''I think his back.'' Her voice sounded crush and her smile faded. She brought out a wanted poster.

Danny toke it and notice the picture of Dani. Tucker then ripe it out of his best friend grabbed.

''Wow! That's a lot of 0's!'' Tucker eyes were wide open and his mouth drop.

''Who would want you this badly? Did you got into any trouble.'' Danny asked worried.

''No, that's what I'm saying! He's back!'' Dani breathed heavily.

Danny and his friends stared at her hoping dearly she wasn't referring to the person they were thinking of.

''How is that even possible… my dad strand him, in SPACE!'' Danny replied.

''Trust me, Vlad always have a backup plan.'' Dani said holding tears.

''Well that he is back or not, it's too dangerous for you to stay alone.''

Sam and Tucker nod in agreement still hypnotise by the big number.

''This is not about me…'' Dani said looking all over the place jumping nervously. '' I just… I just wanted to warn you.''

''Dani, look at you! You're terrified!'' Danny cried.

She looked down at her feet turning pale.

''I'll be fine, jus-just be careful.'' She whispered backing away but Danny grabbed her arm.

''No! Stay!'' Danny commended. ''Stay here, you could live at my house.''

Sam and Tucker turned to find a very serious Danny.

''I-I can't wha-what if your parents found out I'm a clo-clone…'' Danni kept shaking her head. ''Beside I-I don't belong… I."

''Don't worry I have a plan, you'll be safer here.'' This time Danny pleaded.

. . .

Jack dug furiously trough the fridge mumbling while Maddie argue that there was something strange about the ghost they had caught and Danny's reaction.

''Why did he lied about owning a confetti canon?'' Their daughter asked curiously.

''I don't know Jazz, I thought that all of this secret double life would be over but I guess he still have his secrets.'' Maddie said miserably.

They heard the front door open, Danny and his friends enter with a new girl fallowing. The girl looked really nervous her face pale has snow and her hand kept rubbing the back of her head which Jazz notice was the same thing Danny usually does when he's nervous.

''Who's that" Maddie asked.

"This is Danielle." Danny introduced. "She's a long lost cousin, I meant her on Facebook.''

"Call me Dani" She said unsure. "Eum…Whit an I"

"She needs a place to crash while her parents are on a business trip." He continued. "I was supposed to talk to you about it but I kind of forgot with the whole desasteroid thing."

Jazz got up in disbelieve, she never thought that Danny would have been so imprudent.

"So you invited a total stranger to stay at our house" Jazz cried.

Her mother facial expression told Jazz that she was thinking the same.

"Look her parents already left, were not going to let her sleep outside." Danny explained.

"Fine… but please Danny no more secrets'' Maddie asked. ''We're in the same team now…"

Danny nodded and pulled Dani upstairs claiming that she could have the guestroom.

Jazz didn't like the idea; they knew nothing about that girl. Who knows, in her head Dani could be a crazy Danny Phantom fan just the fact she claim having the same name was suspicious.

. . .

Dani sat quietly at the table not even touching her plate. She simply looked nervously from person to person almost waiting for permission to eat.

"You don't like spaghetti, sweaty?" Maddie asked concerned.

"I-I never ate spag-guet-e" She replied with difficulty.

Jazz was surprise, it was the first time she meant someone that never heard about spaghetti it not exactly exotic. Dani grab her fourth and poke her pasta has if afraid it would explode.

"It's not poison, you can eat it" Danny said encouraging.

Once she took her first bite her eyes lighted like she hadn't ate in ages and the food disappeared.

"If your still hungry, there is some more in the pot on the stove''

Dani rush to the stove, she took out a mountain of spaghetti and place it on her plate. Danny looks over at her with sadness.

"I think she likes spaghetti now." Jazz commented.

"Or she's starving…" Danny thought out loud.

. . .

Maddie leaned on her son bedroom door, she listen to Danny ghost hunting stories, whispers and laughs. She figured that Danny had chat with Danni a lot before; she had never seen him being so close with anyone beside Sam and Tucker. She creaked the door open getting both teen attention.

"The guest room is ready" Maddie announced. "Oh and I call the school, I just need to go sign a few papers and you'll be already for tomorrow."

Both nodded and waved Mrs. Fenton goodnight. She gently close the door lost in thought, Dani did resemble a lot like her son. Her look, her actions and even the way she talks but there was also something strange. The young girl acted like she was scared of being punish or something around everyone else. Danny was the only one she trusted. Maddie wonder how the girl had been treated at her house, she would have to do a research on this "extended" family.

. . .

Skulker stomped furiously from side to side of the old abandon depot while kicking the boxes that made contact with his boots. He shouted angrily at the walls, his flaming green hair rising.

"How can she just… disappear? I can't detect her signature…" He frowned at his screen.

The signal appeared once again and he wasn't going to let her escape this time.

. . .

Danny landed in front of Tucker passing the Fenton thermos. He took a breath and changed back to human. Sam came running behind them.

"So how about we head back home?" Danny proposed.

"How about you tell me where the girl is?" asked Skulker out of nowhere.

Danny' breath turned icy, he took battle position and went ghost ready for a fight. Skulker step out of the shadows looking down at his computer slash arm realizing that the ecto-plasmic signature he been following was Danny Phantom's.

"How is that even possible?" He cried furiously disappearing into the night.

"Well that was way too easy?" Tucker frowned.

"I think he's hunting Dani." Danny said once again changing back to human. "Come on lets go"

. . .

The sun slowly entered the guestroom reaching Dani's half shut eyes. She moaned turning and stuffing her face into her pillow. She breathed softly enjoying the moment; it was the greatest sleep she ever gotten and she didn't want to get up. For the first time, she hadn't sleep on a crappy old coach or made the best of an alley. She was warn under her covers and protected by a roof. No matter what nightmare she had that night; it was the safest she ever felt.

When Danny came knocking on her door, she let out another moan and asked for a minute. She put on the change of clothes Danny had given her. After school, they were supposed to shop for more. She went down to the kitchen getting a full blast of the sweat smell of bacon.

"I don't know what that is but it smells amazing" She announced sitting down next to Danny.

"It's bacon, give it a try. You'll like it." Danny replied passing her a piece.

. . .

The Fenton RV parked in front of Casper High, Danny jump out followed by a nervous Dani who simply stare at the building. Last time she had come here was to help Vlad Master trap Danny; it wasn't exactly her best moment of glory. Suddenly, she started feeling guilty and refused to move forward.

"Dani, what wrong?" Danny asked worried.

"I-" She look down at her feet.

Danny made sign to his mom to go along and got closer to his female clone.

"I think this is a bad idea…" She said without looking up. "Why are you even helping me?"

"Because we're family"

Dani flinch at the word, she find it hard to believe that anyone would consider her family. Truth was, she didn't belong anywhere. The last person who had claim her under that tile wouldn't hesitate a second before killing her.

"Come on, you said you'll give it a try." Danny said putting a hand on her shoulder. "If there's any problem just come a see me. Okay?"

Dani nodded and move on toward the school entrance. She walked with her eyes locked on the cracks left in the cement road, not really paying attention to anything.

"Careful!" A voice screamed out of nowhere.

Dani barely had time to lift her head when she made contact with someone on a skate board. She felt back the ground with a guy wearing a giant red hoody crashing on top of her. He got off quickly and offered a hand up.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine, anyways it's my fault. I should of watch where I was going." Dani said rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm James. You're new here?" He said introducing himself.

"Ya, first day. I'm Dani." She shook his hand. "Whit an I"

"Well Dani with an I, I'm glad you're okay" James said getting back on his skateboard and saluting goodbye.

. . .

Dani was trying to find her locker when she spotted a familiar face.

"Valerie?" Dani asked coming closer.

The teenage girls turned around to find Danni staring at her with disbelieve.

"Dani? What are you doing here?" Valerie cried recognizing the young girl she had capture then saved. "I'm happy to see you're alright"

"I'm…" Dani didn,t know what to say.

"She's staying at our house" Danny announced from behind.

Valerie frowned, she looked a little furious but walk away as if avoiding a fight.

"What wrong with her?" Dani asked confused.

"She doesn't have a very good history with Danny Phantom…." Sam said standing next to her boyfriend.

. . .

Once Danny helped his "cousin" find her first class, he started walking toward his own accompanied by Sam.

"I wish I could fix things with Valerie" Danny wished out loud.

"Why?" Sam asked irritated.

"Cause Danny Phantom was the reason for all her troubles and now she blames Fenton too"

"I still don't see why it would matter"

"I just never had the chance to apologise."

. . .

Her first class ever was math and being Danny's clone, she had felling that she was going to have a hard time with the subject. She was surprise to find James in the back of the class talking with a brunette who chews on her hair. Every time James slapped it out of her mouth she would put them back not even five second later. They chatted together until James spotted Dani observing each one of her new class mate. He waved "hi" and she came over.

"What are the odds?" He said laughing. "Dani, this is Sabrina. Sabrina, Dani."

The girls greeted each other and sat down at their desk. When the teacher came in, he introduced Dani and started the lesson.

The rest of the day went on the same, only M. Lancer "spice up" things by making Dani read a poem in front of the class as an introduction. At lunch time, she was about to sit with Danny but decided against it when she saw all the people staring at "Danny Phantom" and his friends. Personally, she rather stayed in the shadows. She sat under a tree, a few minutes later Valerie joined her.

"Sorry, I ran off earlier. I just got…" She started.

"…have a bad history with "Phantom". Ya, I've been told." Dani answered.

"So how many are you?"

Dani look at Valerie with confusion.

"Like Halfa's, how many?" Valerie explained.

"Half Ghost, Half Human? For all I know, there is Danny, Vlad and me."

Valerie nodded unsure; she took out a sandwich and offered half of it to Dani.

"Why does Plasmius hates you so much anyways?"

Dani stomach dropped, the question came in as a choc. The only person that knew what had happen was Danny and maybe his friends depending on how much he had told them.

"I… worked for him, once." Dani said hoping Valerie would understand given she had been in the same situation not long ago. "But when I found out who he really was… I didn't hesitate a moment and took Danny's side."

"I'm guessing he wasn't really happy that… to think I've been doing his dirty work for about a year." Valerie said miserably.

Dani felt bad for her, she could understand the kind of guilt Valerie was expressing.

. . .

Danny stabbed furiously his sandwich keeping his head down from his "fans". He was still having hard time to adjust to this new attention that was driving him crazy.

"Will they ever stop staring, I fell like wild animal locked up in a zoo." He whispered waiting for one of his friends to give him a smart remark to his comment.

"You look like one; did you even sleep last night?" Sam asked taking away the fork from his hand. "By the way, sweaty, we don't use forks to eat sandwiches."

Danny's eyes felt heavy, his hair was has messier than usual but his skin gotten paler over the day.

"Not really. I kept thinking about you know who." Danny responded.

"You watched Harry Potter last night?" Tucker asked confused.

"No!" Sam approached her head toward Danny's best friend and murmured the lowest she could. "He's talking about Vlad."

Tucker nodded flush red in understanding and embarrassment. Danny grin holding a laugh, Tucker could be slow at catching up on stuff sometimes. Sam gave the impression she wanted to smack him behind the head.

"There's one thing I don't understand, if he was really back why would his priority be Dani? I mean if I was him the first thing I would do is get revenge on your Father… right?" Tucker questioned.

It was a good question which Danny had no answer to. The trio stare at each other in silence wondering what Plasmius could possibly be up to.

…

"So you're the new girl? Danielle right?" The accent came from a smoking hot girl with Latino than skin and long beautiful curly black that smelled amazing. Her large turquois eyes stared directly at Dani.

"Em… actually its Dani… em…" She replied lost for words.

"Whatever, so your related to Phantom? That's pretty cool." She said with a bright smile. "My name is Paulina by the way."

Danni just stare back at her.

"Hello…? Earth to Danielle!" Cried out a blond chick from behind Paulina.

"Hey Paulina" Came a new voice from behind both older girls. "That girl over there said she's prettier than you."

"Wh-at? Who!"

James grinned pointing toward a random girl discussing with a bunch of footballers.

"Arg, that witch! I'll show her what pretty is! Star follow!" Paulina cried out marching toward her new victim.

"Piece of advice, you might want to stay away from Paulina, she might be drop dead beautiful on the outside but she's as green than the wicked witch in the inside." James announced.

"The wicked who?" Dani replied in confusion.

"The wicked witch of the west? Wizard of Oz?" James replied.

Dani shook her elbows and went on continuing her way toward her locker.

…

Jazz was the one who came after school to pick Dani up, she sat in her car waiting while reading some giant book about physiology.

"What are you reading and where's Danny?" Dani asked opening the car door.

"He's taking care of some ghost hunting the laundry shop, so I guess I'll be just you and me shopping." Jazz said happily" I think it's great, it will be fun to have some girl time, I always wanted a little sister. Oh and this is a book for my one of my classes."

"Girl time? Little sister?" Dani said confused sitting down in the passenger seat.

"Yea! I mean I know you're technically not my little sister but it'll be kind of like it!" Jazz enthused starting the car.

"Don't say little sister… I feel like you're going to put me in a pink fluffy dress and buy me a bunch of creepy girly dolls… How about little brother instead? It has a better sound to it. "Dani replied staring out the window.

"Danny is my little brother." Jazz replied back coldly.

"You're mad at me?" Dani turned her attention back at Jazz. "I'm sorry if I offended you… I didn't mean it that way.

"It's fine…" Jazz voice out softly.

…

Shopping with Jazz was a nightmare, she kept going into these girly teenage shop suggesting these tight colorful shirts with either fluffy animal designs or writing like "Boys can resist this".

"How about this?" Jazz cried out picking up a small purple dress.

"What did I say about dresses? How about we go to that sporty shop over there, they seem to have some nice shirts."

"Those are guy shirts, they don't have much for women there…" Jazz said barely paying attention." Oh! How about this one, it's cute!"

Dani sneak out of the shop while Jazz was distracted, she had just got away from the cloths hungry pack off girls when she saw a familiar face skateboarding her way with a couple of friends.

"I'm I gonna keep running into you today? Dani cried out to James.

"Apparently." He laughed getting off his skateboard.

"Aren't you guys going to get into trouble if you get caught skateboarding in the middle of the mall?" Dani mocked.

"Yes, but I'm always in trouble." James smirk. "No offence but, this doesn't seem like your type of shop. Thought, I am only judging by your present clothing, I don't really know you."

"No you're right it's not, but I'm stuck shopping with Jazz and apparently she thinks it is."

"I hate this shop… mostly cause I can't afford it" Sabrina announced from behind James.

"How about you come with us, were going to the thrift shop at the end of the mall" James offered.

"What's a thrift shop?" Dani asked.

"Seriously? Do you know anything?" James pulled Dani on his skateboard. "Come on, I'll teach you some few stuff."

Dani felt a little guilty for leaving Jazz, but the skateboard ride was fun, she held on to James shoulder and stood balanced. She liked the feeling of the wheels rolling under her and the small wind. They reached James's famous thrift shop without trouble. The shop looked out of place with the rest of the mall. The walls were a dirty beige and the employees were not has cheerful then the annoying sale girls from Jazz's shops. Cloths, they had plenty of cloths and plenty of deferent styles. Don't even get started on the prices, Dani couldn't question why Sabrina said that Jazz's choices were expensive, the cloths here were almost given, almost…

"I need to go back." Dani said. "I shouldn't have left Jazz, beside I don't have any money."

"Welcome to the club" Said this other guy who had been following them.

The guy made Dani think of Tucker, accepted he didn't wear glasses and wasn't caring a smart phone.

"Well we have a bit of change, me and Sabrina works unlike you, Yoan ." James teased.

"Hey, I'm trying to find something…" Yoan defended himself.

"Sure." Sabrina mumbled.

"Guy I…" Before Dani could finish her sentence, a chill went down her spine. "Oh no…"

A cold breath only meant one thing… a ghost was near and on cue, Danny came flying into a pile of clothing followed by a ghost in the form of a wolf.

"I need to help him…" Dani ran off behind a self. "I'm going ghost!"

"So that's what so special about you…" Skulker voice creep up behind her. "You're a halfa."

"It was a trap!" Cried out Dani.

"You might look like Phantom but you're sure smarter" Skulker laughed.

"He was raised by Jack Fenton, I was raised by Vlad, I know how phsycos thinks." Danni angrily replied. "You knew I would come out of hiding if Danny was in trouble."

"I put some pieces together, there's mostly one reason why you would have come all the way here and with that shirt of yours you look like Phantom's number one fan.

Dani grunted, she should have expected this, she knew better then to stay but she let herself listen to Danny. She quickly send an ecto-blast in Skulker's face and flew to Danny's help.

"Dani! What are you doing?" Danny screamed struggling under the wolf weight. "Arent you supposed to be shopping with Jazz

"I was but then I notice you might want some help before that wolf eat your face off"

"I don't need your help" Danny cried finally pushing the wolf off him. "Go back, I'm fine."

"But she's not!" Replied back Skulker getting up from his daze.

Before Dani could fly out of the way, Skulker shoot chains grabbing Dani by the leg.

"Dnni!" shouted Danny pulling out the Fenton's thermos.

Danny gave the wolf one last punch and suck him into the thermos. He then turn attention back to Dani who was being drag on the store floor. She was almost in Skulker grip when Danny got to her.

"Leave her alone Skulker." Danny cried.

The ghost Zone greatest hunter had full attention of keeping his prey, he avoided Danny's attack and blast the kid away. Danny felt a painful shock, heard a scream and woke up behind a checkout counter where Sam and Tucker found him.

"He took her" Tucker announced. "They're gone.

To be continued


End file.
